Merit in a Canvas
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: Kyoya wondered how many 'Just this once,' he let it slip. He'd always end up chatting with her for a minimum of two hours in her living room, and he would remember the work he has to accomplish when she is tending to the dishes. But he doesn't mind, not even once. Managing the host club was more hectic than managing a girl. Oneshot Kyoya x OC


**So yeah, after Prince of Tennis and KHR and Naruto, I finally ventured to Ouran. **

**This story is dedicated to lilybunnyboo18, belated happy birthday! (But then, she helped me on her story, so I don't know if this would count as a present)**

**And special thanks to Mrpmrp for bearing with my rants in the middle of the night.**

* * *

A girl stood by the entrance of the school gates, eyes focused on her hands that were stained with a variety of dark colors. Her hand tried to scrape off the paint off her index finger, ignoring what the other members of her club were doing. Her brunette hair covered a part of her face, lips pursed in irritation.

"Hoshikawa," A member from her club called with a handful of papers within his grasps. "Hoshikawa!" The girl with brunette hair looked up, hands falling to the sides. "There's still paint on your hands, huh?" His blue uniform became a shade darker because of the shadow the shade provided, little details that aren't important for any other artist out there. "Van Gogh's 'Sunflower' is already done, right? It's a mystery as to why your hand is dirtied again." He noticed the way her hazel eyes narrowed in concentration, as if he was a subject. "Is something wrong?"

Hoshikawa regained from her composure. Shaking her head, a smile was formed on her face. "Sorry about that, Tachibana-san." She tilted her head to the side as she hid her stained hand while she held out the other one. "Please give me some handouts."

The taller guy nodded and gave her a fair amount. She walked towards her classroom, eyes focused on the ground. She looked up only to bump with two familiar twins. She fell on her back at the impact.

"Heh? Hoshikawa-san?" Both of them said at the same time. "Are you all right?"

Hoshikawa nodded as she pulled herself up. She dusted her cream skirt with her free hand.

Haruhi picked up a stray paper that dropped when Hoshikawa fell. A picture of the painting of sunflowers made by the famous Vincent Van Gogh was posted. Below the picture was letters in bold font that read 'TO BE AUCTIONED ON THE CLUB'S ANNIVERSARY!' The brown haired host gasped at those words. "A painting to be auctioned at a high school?!" She cried out as her shaking hands held on the paper.

"Is it odd, Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"What do you mean, 'is it odd?' Of course it is!" Haruhi said to the two, but of course, in a school like Ouran, she should have seen this coming. The school is not only a place where 'damn rich kids,' in her vocabulary, study but also a place that prepares them to their prestigious world, where instant coffee doesn't exist and the like.

Hoshikawa chuckled. "Of course, Fujioka-san still doesn't know about this." She gave Hikaru and Kaoru one as well. "Every year, the art club tries to imitate a painting made by a famous artist. If the outcome is similar to the real one, we'll auction it to the other clubs." She explained to the newcomer.

"Ne, is it true?" Both twins studied Hoshikawa carefully.

"You're the one who painted the imitation this time." Hikaru pointed at her, eyes narrowed as if he was scrutinizing her.

Hoshikawa nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"We could expect nothing less from her." Kaoru added, a playful smirk gracing his face. "She's after all the youngest daughter of the head of the Hoshikawa group of companies." He pointed at her as well, just like his twin.

"Well then, I do hope the Host Club attends." With a curt bow, she left the three.

"Every girl in Ouran High goes to Host Club." Haruhi said to the two. "That's what I thought, but now that I think about it, I've never seen her enter the room before."

"That's because she doesn't." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"For some reason, her hands were stained with a much darker paint than what the painting required." Kaoru pointed out, still staring at the direction where she left. "You noticed it too, right Hikaru?"

"Of course, Kaoru." The older twin nodded.

Haruhi, being the usual apathetic host, completely forgot about it after their first period.

That afternoon, Hoshikawa Yoru, the chairman of the art club, is one of Host club's weekly customers.

"Yoru-chan!" The smallest member of host club, and not to mention one of the oldest, ran towards the modest newcomer carrying his pink stuffed bunny. "I'm glad you came!" He beamed happily at her. "Would you like some strawberry cake?"

"Yes, Mitsukuni-kun." The girl with waist length brunette hair followed Haninozuka towards a table filled with sweets.

Haruhi blinked at the familiar sight of the girl. She looked more refined and more conscious of her actions than the one Haruhi met that morning. "Somehow, she looked familiar." She halted pushing the tray of tea cups and studied the girl closely. The image of a girl with shoulder length hair which was tied in a half ponytail, hazel eyes gleaming with something other than excitement, and dark violet near black stained hand popped inside her head. "Aha!" She lightly tapped her fist on her palm when the idea came to her. "The one a while ago."

"Wrong!"Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Haruhi, both arms crossed to emphasize the error.

"The one who came to our classroom this morning is first year section B's Hoshikawa Tsuki." Hikaru informed the confused girl.

"That over there is her older sister, Hoshikawa Yoru." Kaoru added, raising an index finger with his free hand while he wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Is that so?" Haruhi looked at the girl one last time before sending the tray of tea over Tamaki's table, a few tables away from the group that requested Haninozuka and Morinozuka's company.

"Ne, ne, Yoru-chan, how is Tsuki-chan's painting?" Haninozuka inquired before eating a piece of cake.

Yoru took the expensive cup in her hands and took a sip from it. "The truth is, I'm quite-"

"Buchou, the supplies came." The brown haired girl almost spat her tea in surprise.

A wide smile adored Haninozuka's adorable face as he turned around. "Tsuki-chan!" He jumped out of the couch, and hurled himself towards the newcomer, giving her a big bear hug. "Tsuki-chan, I missed you!"

"Mitsukuni!" Yoru rose from her seat after she wiped the tea that spilled on her uniform. Her brows furrowed at the sight of the two. "You too, Tsuki!"

Even the other girls stopped with what they were doing, to see if Hoshikawa Tsuki, the girl who seemed to be someone who has little time on her hands as contrast to most people in school, was really there.

"It's true!" One of the guests exclaimed, as if it was a rare sight... and it was really.

"She's here!"

"That's weird!"

Murmurs came flying from everywhere, and Tsuki wanted the world to swallow her, not only because of those murmurs but also the fact that her older sister was already giving her that glare.

"Mitsukuni nii-san," Tsuki's brown hair was dishevelled because of that encounter, and that made her wonder how come her sister's hair stays perfectly cascading without it even having any problems throughout the day. She pulled away from the little boy's embrace and cleared her throat. "I missed you as well, nii-san."

Haninozuka beamed happily. "Come by to our house next time so we can have some tea, ne Tsuki-chan!" A curt nod was her response, her lips forming a small smile with excitement.

Tsuki," Yoru grabbed her hand so she may be able to pull her out of the room, but she was surprised when she felt something cool covering her hand. White bandages covered her fingers that made Yoru angrier. "What happened to your hand?! An artist should treasure her hands more than any part of her body."

Tsuki gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry onee-san, but I tried sculpting. Unfortunately, I hurt my hand on the process, that's why." She looked away as she hid her hand from her sister. "Anyway, we should go back to the art room, nee- I mean buchou."

Yoru raised a brow before turning her back at the younger Hoshikawa and left.

Haninozuka's eyes narrowed as he studied the bandaged hand carefully.

Tsuki curtly bowed at them. "Sorry for disturbing you, nii-san. We shall take our leave now." She followed her sister.

Hani waved happily at Tsuki.

"Honey-senpai, are you related with them?" Haruhi asked the Lolita.

The blonde nodded. "They're my cousins. You know, Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan and I played together when we were kids since she was always left here in Japan. Her nii-san, Sora nii-chan, visits us during his breaks while Yoru-chan grew up in England, and never visits even in vacation. Just three years ago, she moved here in Japan." Haninozuka informed her with enthusiasm. "Takashi~" With that, he left his kohai and dashed towards a table filled with sweets where a taller black haired man who happened to be a host as well, was waiting for him.

"The Hoshikawa's are well known art dealers and they own one of the luxurious home furnishing companies. Recently, they are into jurisprudence." The four eyed genius stated as he scribbled something on his notebook, which are probably just some accounts for the host club. After a while, he closed it and pushed his glasses up. "The older daughter, Hoshikawa Yoru, is a regular customer of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai so she can form familial bond with them. The younger daughter, however, rarely goes here."

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!" Haninozuka called, raising his hand. "Can we not attend club activities the day after tomorrow?"

Tamaki jolted out of his seat at the request, ignoring his customers who were also in a state of shock. "Why is that, Honey-senpai?" The king asked like a lost puppy.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled away from each other's embrace, and stopped showcasing their brotherly love package to their customers.

Haruhi stopped walking and blinked in confusion. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai not attending?"

Murmurs and whines from the crowd can be heard.

"You see, Tsu-chan's painting will be auctioned and I want to cheer for her!" Haninozuka hugged Usa-chan closer to him. "Because Tsu-chan's paintings are the best!" He grinned happily.

Haruhi blinked in curiousity.

On the afternoon of that particular day, people were surrounding the art club's exhibit in the general hall. Of course, the featured imitated painting of the sunflower was at the center being treated as if it was the actual thing. Fourteen sunflowers seen in different angles in a single vase, a table supporting it, even the background, were in hues of brown, green and yellow.

"There are flaws with the petals, right Kaoru?" Hikaru stated as he scrutinized the painting.

"The original V-shaped wasn't followed in the first petal, isn't it Hikaru?" The other said with equally scrutinizing eyes.

"It's not worth auctioning at all." Both twins said with a sigh.

_Such insensitive comments!_ Haruhi thought as she took a step back away from the twins.

"Well, it has the name Hoshikawa attached to it, so it's worth the lowest auction price." Kyoya stated as he closed his notebook and pushed his glasses up.

_He is even more heartless!_ Haruhi thought as he whipped her head to Kyoya. _Now I know why artists are suicidal._

The grand hall was then crowded with girls squealing to their heart's content. The Host Club became the center of attraction after they arrived. Those who weren't interested (mostly the men and the girls who actually came to see the paintings) were still looking at the painting of their choice.

"Tsu-chan!" Haninozuka found his younger cousin in front of a painting of a girl with very long hair whose back was facing the beholder, a white drape covering her body. She was reaching out to the blue cloudless sky. The nameplate below the portrait read 'Hoshikawa Yoru.' "Is something wrong?"

Tsuki shook her head as she gave him a smile. "No, nothing. It's just I thought there's something missing here." She quickly informed him and turned around to leave. "Thanks for coming, nii-san! I just need to retrieve my things in the art room!" She stopped midway and gave a curt bow at the small blonde. "I'll be back."

Haninozuka blinked in confusion.

"It seems that something happened, Mitsukuni." The stoic third year spoke with that low tone voice he possessed.

Even the lively glint in within those hazel orbs soon came to an end as he watched her disappear from the door. The smaller blonde nodded in agreement. "It seems, Takashi." Being the most sensitive member among the group, he could easily detect it, especially if it was someone he is very close with.

O~O~O

Tsuki found herself in front of the pond, her bangs covering her tear-filled eyes. Three canvases were floating upside down the pond, dark colors staining the pure blue water.

_They weren't that dry yet, but dry enough to be displayed in the exhibit_. Tsuki bit her lower lip as she clenched her fists. Those were just three of the paintings that she and the other members of the cub were working on. Whenever the idea would come to her, she would immediately do it. _How did nee-san find out about them?_ They finished the three about an hour ago, because the exhibit was said to have lacked three abstract paintings, so when the idea of splashing colors to the canvas, and used a medium to disperse it came to her, she immediately asked the other members to help her out. _It's not only mine. Everyone did their best… it's my fault._ A sob escaped her lips.

She never really bonded with the rest of the group because of her sister's demands to finish a painting that she wanted to imitate. Tsuki never really put an effort in the "Sunflowers." She knew that a well-versed person in art would easily detect the flaws of her painting, hence she was feeling uneasy ever since they announced that it will be auctioned. Van Gogh was impressed by the sunflowers in a vase in someone's living room (Tsuki never really researched about an artist's history in painting that particular thing, she just studied their techniques). She's not one of those who is assured that people will acknowledge her just because she carries her family name with her because in the end, it will always be just a name.

"It's not advantageous if they'd auction such a horrible imitation." Tsuki muttered as she lifted the last of the three canvases which became heavier because it was soaking wet. She carried the three as she went out of the water. Her skirt was now stained with dark colors because of the canvas accidentally touching it a few moments ago. A sigh escaped her lips as she put them on the cemented ground, and squeezed her skirt.

It's in situations like these where she envies the male species for having the need to subject to school rules such as wearing pants. She made a mental note to remove her stockings once she informed the others from the club about what happened to their paintings. She picked up one of the paintings only for it to slip to the ground once again.

She chuckled but there was no amusement lingering in it. "Nee-san must hate me a lot for being a third child." A sob escaped her lips, her tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes. "Why do I have to be trapped in the delusion of not overcoming any of my older siblings?"

"It's you who trapped yourself in that delusion, Hoshikawa-san." A tall figure overshadowed her. She looked up only to find herself in a close contact with _the _Otori Kyoya. Her eyes widened at the sight of a towel being handed out to her.

"Otori-san?"

The black haired male supported her hand as she pulled herself up. "Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai are worried about you." She accepted the towel and wiped her hands with it. "Do you have-"

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuki asked, putting her hands on her sides. "There is no merit in helping the third child, Otori-san. Stop being pretentious. That miser smile is really annoying." Her grip on the towel tightened.

"Your hand, it's not hurt from sculpting, isn't it?" Kyoya answered back. "Were you, by any chance, doing another painting?"

"How can you be so carefree? A third child has a lot of pressures to face. If that child surpasses the older ones, they'd-"

"It seems that you're very affected by this." Somehow, Kyoya found himself in that blame game when he was trying to be friendly with Tamaki under his father's orders. "I've turned my back on those expectations, but that doesn't mean I don't care." He turned his back on her, losing interest already. "Unlike you, I fight and at the same time face my responsibility."

Kyoya found out, there's no merit in helping that person at all.

But still, he just wanted to say it.

* * *

_If you ask Tsuki for a bouquet of sunflowers, you'll find her inside a dull room, with nothing but a window and chair_

* * *

A month after the auction, Haruhi found herself face to face with a small cabinet heavily guarded by stuffed toys wearing a military helmet, most likely Hani-senpai's, with Usa-chan being the commander. There were still time before club activities start, and-

"Usa-chan, can you make sure no one will come near this top secret cabinet?" Hani instructed seriously at the inanimate object. As if it really talked of his affirmation, the small blonde beamed happily. "I'll leave it to you then, Usa-chan!"

The tall third year stood behind him, silently watching the situation.

"Just what is this all about?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular sending off her gloomy aura. It was at this time around where the blonde third year is having his afternoon nap.

"Heh? Paintings?" The twins, as defiant as they are, boldly opened the cabinet and casually rummaged through the stuff.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Stop it! No one should see them, or else something terrible will happen to those innocent paintings!" Hani flailed his arms as tears quickly formed in his eyes.

"Look, Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru called as he showed a painting of a room, dull as it may look like, has something luring him into it. "It may look good if we auction it. We can produce profit from this."

The canvas was filled with dark colors. The background was a variation of blue and violet with grayish clouds and stars. The moon's rays infiltrated the room, fairly lighting the table that has an empty cage on it.

Kyoya isn't an art fanatic, but somehow the painting hit something within him. And no, it wasn't because of what Kaoru said about auctioning it… but then, if something like this left an impact within him, then it might be a nice way to get profit since Tamaki is becoming more capricious.

Tamaki smirked as he put a hand on his chin. "How about it, Hani-senpai? Let's use these paintings to decorate our club room for today's activities?" The leader gracefully flipped his hair, seemingly sparkling elegantly as usual. "Today we will be artists!" He declared vigorously.

A few minutes later, the paintings were being displayed on the wall, some being supported by a wooden stand to look as if they were on the process of getting done.

Hani was smiling approvingly at the idea.

"Mitsukini, are you sure this is all right?" Mori asked as the twins came near them.

"Hani-senpai, why are you hiding this large amount of paintings?" Haruhi asked as she put her black bean hat on her head.

"Because Tsu-chan's nee-san wanted her to throw away the paintings she did." Hani casually replied. "I thought it was such a waste so I snuck them out of the art club this morning and hid it here for the mean time." No one even noticed the change on how Hani addressed the older sister from 'Yoru-chan' to 'Tsu-chan's nee-san.' Perhaps the hostility wasn't apparent in that sweet smile. "It would kill Tsu-chan if these were just wasted."

"I admire artists," Tamaki started his dramatic way of saying things that can be plainly said without any gestures. "They hold such passion for their art work that they will do anything, even to kill the hindrance," For some reason, a spot light followed him in the midst of the dark surroundings as his speech went on. "Just so no one would get between him and his work."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a girl with shoulder length brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, confusion evident in those brown eyes, ivory like skin that accentuated their pale yellow knee-length uniform. Her hands, in contrast with her skin, were stained with something reddish this time. "Mitsukini nii-san, is there something wrong?" Her eyes widened at the sight of a particular painting hanging in the wall of the host club.

"There she is!" Hikaru and Kaoru frantically exclaimed, hands in either side of their heads. "Blood! She killed the one who wanted her artworks to be thrown away!" They hid behind Hani-senpai to protect themselves.

"I did not kill someone!" Tsuki gave a glare at the two, hands flailing in panic at the false accusation.

"Then explain to us what that is." The two pointed at her hand stained with red paint.

Tsuki suddenly felt the pressure of being interrogated. "It's paint! I was painting a rose before Mitsukini nii-san said that he'd show me something!" She explained hurriedly. The twins were known for their… ah, bullying skills, if Tsuki would be asked.

"Look, look, Tsu-chan! Your paintings will be seen by everyone that will come today!" Hani informed her as he jumped with enthusiasm.

Tsuki had that mortified look on her face. She ran towards the painting of a room, but tripped midway.

"Tsu-chan, are you all right?!" Hani and Mori rushed towards her in worry.

"There's the passion!" Tamaki said beaming with happiness, a hand over his heart.

The twins laughed at her.

Kyoya, on the other hand, just watched the event unfold. After that encounter in the pond, he lost interest.

Haruhi wasn't even surprised with that kind of reaction the other members were having.

Tsuki ignored her two cousins and removed the painting on the wall. "Mitsukuni nii-san, please spare this painting. I titled it 'Caged under the Sky,' this is my life!" She pleaded that made Tamaki's heart flutter with the passion and determination he saw in her watery eyes. "Yoru nee-san will come and visit host club today." Hani had that mortified look on his face. "If she sees these paintings, she'll get mad and then… and then," Suddenly she was in tears, crying like a child. "She'd burn them in anger."

Hani cried with her as well. "Takashi, let's hide this painting immediately."

Mori did as he was told.

Just as when Mori was able to hide the painting, Yoru came inside.

"To even involve the host club in this, just how selfish can you be, Tsuki?" The older girl berated. Tsuki looked down in shame as she tried to restrain her tears. "I'm sorry for bothering you, gentlemen. But these paintings are a shame to the Hoshikawa's."

Tsuki looked up, brows furrowing as she looked at her sister. "Nee-san, this is-"

"Not a single word, Tsuki."

And before they knew it, after the host club served the guests, Yoru asked the paintings to be taken down. Not a single member in the host club knew what happened to it, but they weren't stupid.

Hani wasn't able to do anything, but he had that sharp look in his eyes that made the twins cower. After that, Hoshikawa Yoru, by the request of Hani, wasn't allowed to step foot inside the third music room.

* * *

_If you told Tsuki to bask in the morning sunlight, you'll find her in lying in a blanket of snow watching the stars._

* * *

Kyoya and his father attended a newly opened exhibit by the Hoshikawa's in Boston. Currently, Kyoya, because he wanted to surprise Tamaki to pay back for the past crazy antics, was also studying in Boston. For this event, Kyoya took the opportunity to have a talk with the eldest son who is the heir of the said family.

He turned to a corner where another batch of paintings made by impressionist was imitated. A painting that played with light took his attention. One of the greatest impressionist painters, Claude Monet, was the one behind the "San Giorgio Magiorre at Dusk." The sky had a color of blue, yellow, orange and red with different shades, and the water reflected the sky. The mountain on the side of the painting was in hues of maroon to black at that time of the day. "An original?" Kyoya muttered, quite surprised that they would-

"No, my youngest sister painted it." A man with spiky jet black hair and hazel eyes appeared from behind Kyoya. He wore a white dress shirt underneath his black suit and a pair of black slacks. His presence alone was enough to make Kyoya guess that he is the heir of the Hoshikawa's. He held out a hand and smiled at him, and somehow Kyoya was reminded of his Hani-senpai. "I'm Hoshikawa Sora, nice to meet you, Otori Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya put on his frugal smile as he shook the hand of the older one. "I'm honoured that a great lawyer such as you knows my name." He politely responded.

"I used to listen to Mitsukuni-kun and Tsuki-chan's conversation." Sora informed the younger man with a nervous laugh. "You see, Tsuki improved a lot in imitating paintings… that and she loves Monet's creations." His hazel eyes travelled from the young man towards the painting his younger sister made, and somehow there was pride lurking within those orbs. "But you know, when you see the things that she created herself, your heart starts to tighten and you couldn't help but stare at it for the whole time. As plain as it may be, there's something within it that lures you."

O~O~O

Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins stared at the girl who sat on the couch in Haruhi's living room. They were at her apartment because she's the one in charge for their meals. A few months had passed and the supposedly scholarship student who was thought to be a 'he,' was actually a she, and her hair grew a bit.

"Um," Haruhi set the tea cup down in front of a girl who hugged her canvas tightly, as if someone would forcefully take it away from her. "Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai will come back at around five or so…" She nervously informed the girl.

"Milord, why do you think she's here?" Kaoru asked in a whisper.

"Just be hospitable." Tamaki sternly reminded the two. "She's Hani-senpai's guest." The blonde recalled the time when they found her in front of Hani's apartment door. She was leaning against the wall, holding the painting protectively. He tried to get it off her since they thought she was sleeping, but found himself thrown across the hall. The sudden memory made him shiver. "She's Hani-senpai's cousin, all right."

Hikaru and Kaoru blanched at the memory trip.

Tsuki found herself unable to meet with Kyoya's gaze. In fact, she never imagined him to be living near her cousin's apartment. So, she just stared at Haruhi, and they mistook that stare into something like wondering what she really is.

"You see," Tamaki held the girl's shoulder. "Haruhi is really a female. This and that happened so she pretended to be a host."

Tsuki took the cup in her hands. "Fujioka-san is a girl and was forced to be a host because Suou-san told her to use her body to pay her debt." She casually said before taking a sip on her tea. "But then, there's no advantage if you didn't give her interest."

Tamaki and the twins blanched.

Tamaki laughed nervously. "Since when did you know that information?"

Tsuki smiled sweetly. "Mitsukuni nii-san talks in his sleep. I've known it since we're in first year."

"Milord," The twins dragged Tamaki in their corner where they could whisper their comments. "Somehow, she reminds me of someone."

Kyoya picked up a call and nodded. He then turned to the guest and smiled sweetly. "Your brother is worried about you, Hoshikawa-san." He rose from his seat and held out a hand for her. "May I escort you home after treating you dinner? Your brother said that the time for your run away is over."

From the corner, Tamaki and the twins saw a ray of light in Kyoya. "That's it! It's Kyoya's counterpart." They exclaimed in unison.

Haruhi heaved a sigh. "There's no time limit in running away."

Tsuki nodded and took Kyoya's hand. "Please tell Mitsukuni nii-san and Takashi nii-san I visited." She smiled reluctantly at the group. The painting was still in her arms.

O~O~O

The ride was silent. Even dinner was graced with silence, not a word uttered between the two.

Before he met Tamaki, merit was the uppermost priority for Kyoya. Anything that doesn't involve merit is politely turned down. But then, there are things that he wants to treasure… things that he looks forward to, and not just the merit that comes with them.

"Otori-san," Tsuki put her fork and knife down, and put her hand on her lap as she looked down. Even eating, Kyoya was impressed, that she'd never let anyone hold her painting. It was on the chair beside her… as if everyone is an enemy.

"The food doesn't suit your taste?" Kyoya asked, reaching for the menu again.

Tsuki smiled as she shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's my favorite." She informed him. _Perhaps, he's not like me at all. _"About last time, in the pond," She clenched her fists as she tried to continue. "I'm really sorry for releasing my anger at you." Her eyes met with his.

Kyoya's mouth hung agape as he simply stared at her.

"It's because of the pressure I face, that's why I always weigh out advantages and disadvantages. I only associated with my classmates because I want to leave a good impression on them so in the future, I won't be left out. I even kept my grades as 'B-class' because my sister never achieved more than that… But your words really left me wondering," Tsuki's smile reached her eyes, and Kyoya calculated that it was the first time that he saw that smile. A real smile, perhaps? "And I decided that from now on, I'll face my responsibility while I am doing what I want."

Kyoya slightly looked down as he fixed his glasses. "Is that so, Hoshikawa-san?" Somehow, a small smile came to his lips. "May I ask a reward for that enlightenment?"

Tsuki laughed. "It's really true."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What is?"

Another round of laughter. "You are Host Club's shadow king." She regained her composure and looked down. "Sorry, it's just… what would you want as a reward?"

Kyoya eyed the seat beside her where the canvas was placed.

Tsuki got a hint and removed the covers of the canvas. "Don't expect much, but I do hope this would suit your taste." She rose from her seat and delivered it to Kyoya because the table was too long for two people… but then it was a standard for someone living in their world.

Kyoya gave a satisfied smile. He doesn't need to resort to any blackmailing techniques that he had in mind to convince the girl about that painting. It seemed that Tamaki wasn't right about them being passionate in their art.

"I've secretly worked on it for about three months or so," Tsuki informed him. "Because since that time when you spoke to me, it bothered me a lot."

Kyoya's gaze travelled from the painting to the smiling girl, and then back to the painting. What was it called? He thought of what she was… she frowns when she feels like it, smiles because she was really happy, cries because she's hurt, speak up because she wanted to… honest, perhaps?

He took the painting from her and stared at it for a while. This time, it was a cloudy night sky with only the moon and a few stars. The tree on the painting just the trunk and branches since at that time of the year trees have fallen. The ground was covered with snow, and somehow, Kyoya felt that he was there reaching out to the heavens as if he wanted to fly.

Though his father already approved of his skills, only Fuyumi would actually converse with him as if he was actually a family. She doesn't give him one of those stern gazes and disapproving frowns every time he rants about things in life, nor she doesn't choose his friends for him. Yuuichi doesn't really pay attention to him, and Akito still thinks of him as some sort of hindrance. She was the second person, living in their world, to emit that genuine carefree and honest attitude.

And Kyoya admired her honesty, somehow.

* * *

_If you told Tsuki to view Daubigny's Garden, you'd find her admiring a lost bunny in the middle of a flowery hill at night. _

* * *

Tsuki was running late for her next class. She somehow managed to enter Oxford which impressed her father (and clearly, her sister was dismayed).

She tucked her sketchpad under her arm while she embraced her books tightly. She ran as she ascended the flight of stairs leading to the financial management department. Her brother saw her creative ideas, thus he wanted her to have some background on business even if she's majoring in fine arts.

And because Tsuki wasn't really the kind to be vigilant, she turned to the corner only to bump with someone. It wasn't strong, but enough to make her drop her books and the sketchpad. "I'm sorry!" She apologized in fluent English. She crouched to pick up her things and the person's designer brown leather shoes were the only thing she saw that allowed her to think that she bumped with a man.

The person she bumped crouched in front of her and picked up her books. He got up, overshadowing her when she was still fumbling with her things. A few seconds later, Tsuki rose up and took the books he picked. "Thank you! I'm really sorry." She didn't even bother turning to the person whom she bumped with, because it was her third time to be late in that class and they usually have a quiz before the lecture.

O~O~O

That lunch break, Tsuki stayed on the campus grounds to enjoy the fresh autumn air. She removed the ribbon to let her brown hair cascade freely. It was chilly, but Tsuki preferred working outdoors in school than in the library because students tend to be noisy inside (just like when she was in Ouran High).

She opened her sketchpad and brought out her pencil.

"Why is it always night time?" A familiar velvety voice made her jump out of her seat. A thrift smile greeted her, eyes filled with amusement behind those glasses. "Fancy meeting you here, Hoshikawa-san."

Tsuki thought the man was familiar, with that white shirt underneath a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans and newly shined brown shoes-

"A while ago, I-" Tsuki put her hands on either side of her head in panic. "I wasn't looking… no actually I saw you, but not your face." She said in a hurry. "I'm really sorry, Otori-san."

There it was again, the way how she easily expressed her thoughts. Kyoya sat on the bench where she previously was before she jumped out of it in surprise. "It seems you aren't still acquainted with the department's set-up, Hoshikawa-san."

Tsuki's face was as red as a tomato. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to mask the fact that she has no sense of direction... she's someone who follows her instincts in looking for that particular room no matter how much she should have been acquainted with it, so she needs to be early all the time.

And of course, Kyoya knows that fact. He just wanted to know what is with her paintings and why her brother admires it so much... and the particular pattern that he noticed. He noticed it right after the third painting that he saw because the night sky was always constant. After being... what's the word? Captivated... no, more like intrigued with the first painting, he wanted to see her other paintings and thanks to that incident with Hani-senpai, he noticed the pattern.

"Of course, as an acquaintance of my family, I want you to live your college life here in the best-"

Tsuki laughed. "Otori-senpai is really predictable." She let out another laugh. "The world out there is really full of motives, isn't it?"

Kyoya couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. Her bluntness is one of a kind, and she, unlike how a girl like her should be tamed, acts as if it doesn't bother her in the least.

O~O~O

The café near the university is where most students enjoy studying for their final exams at night. It provides a variety of midnight snack and the aromatic coffee that students enjoy while the place provides a suitable atmosphere for them to work. Kyoya isn't a regular customer. As a matter of fact, it was his first time going to that particular café. It was that one night where he decided to take a walk to have some fresh air.

The smell of coffee beans welcomed him when he stepped foot inside. An old man in the counter was busy with making some hot beverage for a customer. The black haired teen decided to try one of their beverages.

"Otori-senpai?" Kyoya whipped his head to the side to face the girl who called him. She, this time, tucked her canvas under her arm while her hands were occupied with the iced coffee she bought and a plastic bag filled with brushes and other art materials. "It's rare of you to come here." She chuckled in amusement.

Kyoya greeted her with a smile of his own. "I was just taking a walk." He informed her.

After that tour in their department's building, he forgot to ask about her paintings again. Tsuki, in his opinion, was someone who can forget something previously asked when she was telling stories. He was told of his Hani-senpai's life in the university, and how he was getting along just fine with Kanazuki-san. He was also told of his Mori-senpai's life in the university, and how he would visit Hani-senpai in his spare time. He was also told of how the Otori head's praises for him whenever he would visit the Hoshikawa's for business.

After Tsuki and Kyoya finished their coffee, they went outside to part.

He watched as Tsuki went on the opposite direction, heading to her apartment. A chuckle escaped his lips. "It's Hani-senpai's cousin after all." He put both his hands in his pocket and caught up with Tsuki.

"Senpai?" Tsuki tilted her head in confusion.

Kyoya reached out his hand and gave her a smile. "Give me the canvas. I'll walk you home." He did not wait for her to do as he told. He simply grabbed the canvas and walked ahead. When he noticed that she wasn't following, he halted. "I still don't know where you live. Care to show the way?" He said coolly.

Tsuki's mouth hung agape, as if she was still trying to register what he said. She shrugged her thoughts away and jogged towards Kyoya. "Thank you, senpai!"

The next day, Kyoya saw her in the school's court yard after classes. She was holding another blank canvas, this time the sheet was whiter and cleaner unlike the one last night. She grasped another bag of paint and brushes… déjà vu, yes, but Kyoya knew better.

She stopped mid way to tie her hair in a loose ponytail, and he took this chance to investigate.

He grabbed the canvas, raising higher to examine it. "This is different from last night's." He simply said with an unspoken question of 'why?'

Tsuki grabbed the plastic bag that she put on the ground. "Ah, that!" She took a step towards Kyoya. "The canvas last night is for imitating Vincent Van Gogh's 'Daubigny's garden,' while this one is for my class." She put her hands on the wooden frame and pulled it out of Kyoya's grasps. "I need to start both at the same time or it will be late for the deadline. Nii-san's client wants it after two weeks, so is my project."

Kyoya was intrigued as to how she would paint two different ideas with the limited time. "May I watch?"

For a moment, Tsuki blinked in confusion. But then, she smiled at him. "It will be my pleasure, senpai."

O~O~O

Kyoya knew that most artists have a messy work area. Movies and books had always portrayed such environment whenever they show an artist's parlor, however, he never imagined her work area to be such a messy environment more than he imagined.

Tsuki dusted the couch that was situated across the stand of the canvas. "Please make yourself comfortable, Otori-senpai." She pointed at the couch with a smile on her face.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his middle finger before he walked towards the couch.

"Just a moment, Otori-senpai." Tsuki jogged towards the door leading to the kitchen to make some tea and snacks, leaving Kyoya in her working area.

He wondered if this was a normal set-up. Haruhi is even more efficient in housework than this girl. Remembering his Fuyumi nee-san when she was practicing chores in his room, he hypothesized that domestic work isn't suitable for people like them, perhaps.

Tsuki returned with a tray of beverage and sandwiches. She dragged the wooden stool towards Kyoya and placed his tea there along with the plate of sliced ham and cheese sandwich. "Sorry about the chaos of my workplace, senpai." She rubbed her cheek as she averted her gaze in embarrassment. "I'll clean this place, someday for sure."

Kyoya placed a fist over his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh that was about to erupt from his throat. "When will that be?"

Tsuki intentionally ignored the question and instead walked towards a storage room and took out her spare stand for the second canvas. She positioned it next to the stand she usually uses. Another pallet was placed on the first canvas, the one he carried last night. She started putting colors on her pallet, casually blending the others that needed to.

Kyoya raised his brows. "Won't you do Daubigny's garden first?" He knew, at least that his garden wasn't composed of dark colors, something as dark as indigo.

Tsuki started stroking the blank canvas with her thicker brush. "Well, I might forget my concept if I don't paint this immediately, senpai. I already named it. It's called 'Little One' and my soul is already attached to it." There was the 'passion' that Tamaki spoke again.

Most artist work in soltitude, and they prefer not to be watched by other people when working. But this girl worked with ease and wasn't a bit nervous. He pulled his glasses up with his middle finger. Besides that, there was also this fact about a couch staying in this work area. "Is there someone watching you paint?"

Tsuki stopped and turned to Kyoya. "Nii-san watches me paint the things he wants me to imitate after he is done with his business meetings if he's here in England. Why did you ask, senpai?" She grabbed her pallet and started mixing colors again.

"You seem to be at ease." Kyoya informed her.

A chuckle escaped her throat. "Oh, that." The sudden memory of when she was little, only using watercolours in a simple bond paper popped inside her head. A certain blonde sitting beside her, big hazel eyes glistened in admiration as he watched the colors sprung to life with every stroke.

"Mitsukuni nii-san has always watched me work ever since we were kids. I was always left in Japan because my parents are busy, and my older siblings are in another country. Nii-san thought that I'd be sad if no one is there with me, so he'd always play with me after his training. Takashi nii-san comes whenever he has time as well." Tsuki stopped with what she was doing and turned to Kyoya again. "Enough with me, how about Otori-senpai?" She asked in curiosity. "Have you really looked forward for this day when you can finally take a step towards your dream?" She asked, eyes gleaming with questions that only he could answer.

For once, Kyoya was speechless. He never expected those words to come out of her mouth. Even the guests in their host club back in high school would always say, 'As expected of Kyoya-kun! You will study abroad and be a successful man!' or things like what his classmates usually say, 'Heh Otori will study in England? As expected of him, he's a bright one!'

It was always about what they expected. Whenever they would ask something about his future plans, they asked it because they want information on business, and not plainly because they were curious. They have already simulated his answer in their heads, and his answer was their reassurance.

"Strange girl!" Kyoya's laugh broke the silence. He couldn't quite get whether she's deep or purely naïve, because the way she delivered the question was innocent and he couldn't even see any expectations coming from those eyes.

Tsuki only smiled and went back to work.

A month after she finished both paintings, Kyoya asked her if he could keep her work.

"You want the 'Little One,' Kyoya-senpai?" Tsuki asked as she looked from the painting to Kyoya and back to the painting.

Kyoya nodded. "Can I have it, Tsuki?" He asked. For the span of two weeks that she was painting, he allotted time to watch her paint the 'Little One' until she finished it. Her imitations might lack something… something that they call a 'heart,' but her own paintings are a different story.

Tsuki thought for a while, and then looked up. "I was planning on giving Mitsukuni nii-san this when I returned, since he likes Usa-chan very much." She beamed at Kyoya and shrugged. "But since Kyoya-senpai wants it, then I'd give it to you." She held out the painting to him with a sincere smile on her face.

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Well then, let Hani-senpai have it." He suddenly lost interest in it.

Tsuki's smile faded. Her mouth hung agape, brows furrowed in confusion. "But I did not promise that I'd give this to him. I can always make another one for him."

Kyoya pushed the painting towards her as he shook his head. "You thought of him while you were working. This will only look dull if you have given it to someone who wouldn't see the point as to why you created this masterpiece." In truth, Kyoya wasn't one for flattery, so he was speaking in honesty.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Tsuki could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest. There was this feeling in her stomach, and for the first time, she was uncomfortable with his company. Probably because of too much happiness for being praised by someone who has good eyes (metaphorically because clearly he won't wear glasses if he doesn't need to correct his vision.

Kyoya bent a little to level his gaze with hers. His smile was so bright that Tsuki felt like she was suffocated. "But, I want something in exchange to this. It doesn't have to be now, even if it would take years, I'd wait."

Tsuki didn't know why her body was acting that way. Her heart skipped a beat or two, because their faces were merely an inch away and their nose were almost touching each other's. "I'll do my best."

O~O~O

That Christmas break, the host club was waiting by at the Narita airport for Kyoya's return.

As usual, Hikaru and Kaoru were making fun of Tamaki and Haruhi. Mori was reading a book as Hani indulged in the sweets he bought at the café nearby the waiting area.

"Mitsukuni nii-san! Takashi nii-san!" Hani and Mori turned to the owner of the voice.

Hani's face brightened up when he saw a brown haired girl approaching him. He rose from his seat and jogged towards the girl who eternally will have paint on her hands that contrasts her ivory skin. "Tsu-chan!" Hani beamed at her as he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Tsuki returned the embrace she received. "I wanted to give you some Éclair but my flight was unexpectedly rescheduled." Tears were slowly forming in her eyes at the unexpected reunion. "I really miss Mitsukuni nii-san!" She fell on her knees and buried her face on Hani's chest.

Hani was crying as well. "I also miss Tsu-chan for the past months!" He patted her head like how an older brother would. "Good thing Kyo-chan kept you company while I'm not with you!"

Tsuki immediately regained her composure and pulled away from Hani's embrace. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She jogged to her baggage where a canvas wrapped with brown cloth was placed. Hani followed her in curiosity. "Because I missed your birthday this year," She removed the cloth that was covering it and gave the painting to Hani. "I made this for you."

Hani's mouth hung agape as he stared at the painting. Hues of green, yellow, and pink covered the ground. A tree was at the left side of the hill. A bunny stood at the middle of the hill, looking up at the night sky where stars and the moon was his light. It captivated him, not because it's filled with things that he liked, but somehow he found himself in that bunny before he met Tamaki.

He was longing for something that was hard to reach before Tamaki gave him confidence to follow what his heart desires. Hani's lips curved into a sweet smile. "It's beautiful, Tsu-chan." His gaze met with hers. "I love it."

The pestering twins appeared behind Hani. "Heh? She painted Usa-chan." Though they were teasing her, they were also art students that were secretly appreciating her work.

"Look, there are also flowers much like those that are appearing around Hani-senpai!" Hikaru pointed.

"And the bunny resembles Usa-chan's ears!" Kaoru said as well. "This is really for Hani-senpai!"

"Please don't just leave my side whenever you like, Tsuki." Kyoya appeared behind Tsuki who yelped in surprise. "It's troublesome that you get lost easily."

"Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned happily. "Milord, Haruhi! Kyoya-senpai is here!"

Tamaki hurled himself towards Kyoya. "Kyoya, did you get my two meter tall Big Ben souvenir?"

The rest of the host club excluding Haruhi and Mori were cuddling Kyoya.

O~O~O

Hani was the cleverest host among the group. He understood the feelings of other people just by looking at their actions. He didn't know since when Tsuki started referring Kyoya as 'Kyoya-senpai.' The signs were enough to make him aware of the girl who was completely unaware of it all.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, Tama-chan's family is hosting a Christmas Eve party at their residence. The rest of the host club will come." The older blonde said in between bites. "Since Sora nii-chan won't be able to come, would you like to join me and Takashi?"

Tsuki nodded as she played with the icing of her black forest cake with her fork. She stabbed the cherry with it and took it in her mouth, but stopped midway. "Mitsukuni nii-san," She put her fork down and looked out the landscaped garden of the Haninozuka's.

Hani, too, stopped eating and intently stared at her. His smile turned to a frown in worry. "Is something wrong, Tsu-chan?"

"Do you think the night sky in my paintings isn't that nice?" Tsuki asked as casted her gaze aside. "Kyoya-senpai once asked me about it, and I didn't answer him because he might laugh at my reason." A smile that didn't reach her eyes appeared as she faced the older one. "And Yoru nee-san said that if I keep on painting such dark surroundings, only my teachers will praise me. I should put more effort in imitating famous paintings… I think."

Hani rose from up from his sitting position and went in front of Tsuki. He patted her head and smiled sweetly at her. "You know, I really love the paintings Tsu-chan makes because it's full of life despite of the dark colors. If you want to paint the night, then paint it. A single person may not admire your work, but a million does."

Tsuki gained confidence from his words. She returned the smile he gave. "Thank you, nii-san." Hani returned to his place and continued eating his cake. "Which reminds me," Hani looked up after he took in the strawberry. "What kind of things that Kyoya-senpai likes?"

Hani blinked in confusion. He raised a brow in inquiry. "Kyo-chan?" He put a hand under his chin in deep thought. "Let's see, things that Kyo-chan likes? Anything that has merit, I suppose." Hani gently tapped his fist on his palm at the sudden idea. "I'll call him."

Tsuki hit the table with her hand. "No!" She pleaded desperately. "Please don't!" A blush was starting to form on her cheeks. "I promised him that I'd give him a painting, much better than the one I wasn't able to give him because he refused to accept it."

Hani tilted his head in question. "Why did he refuse to accept it?"

Tsuki bowed her head, unable to determine how to start the story of him taking interest in the renamed painting, 'Usa-chan' from 'The Little One.'

O~O~O

Kyoya's eyes travelled around the crowd, determining who's who among the guests that came at the party. Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining some of the women who were admiring their ikebana. Tamaki was having a small talk with some of the guests, along with his grandmother. Mori danced with some of the girls, while Hani entertained the guests who took interest in him. Kyoya also recognized some of his classmates back in high school, especially Kuze-senpai.

His eyes then stopped upon seeing Tsuki who received a bouquet of flowers from a man, if Kyoya remembered correctly, is the second son of a reputable owner of a law firm.

Hani stopped behind Kyoya. Those hazel orbs weren't only for charm, they were keen and observant. "Kyo-chan, do you like Tsu-chan?" He bluntly asked his junior as he watched Tsuki conversed with another man.

Kyoya almost lost his composure. His mouth hung agape as he stared at the shorter male. Sure, he likes her company. It relaxes him every time he would watch her work at ease with her paintings as he eats her handmade sandwiches, he is amused every time they would have lunch together, and-

-Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. Since when did he stop looking at her as 'Hoshikawa Tsuki, third child of a family of art dealers' or 'Hoshikawa-san, Hani-senpai's cousin'? Since when did she become simply 'Tsuki, the one who rivals Hani-senpai's love for sweets' or 'Tsuki, the one who easily gets lost, thus there is a need to always stay by his side'?

Like, yes perhaps… but Kyoya knew that there was something more than that statement alone, knowing his Hani-senpai. "What do you mean, Hani-senpai?" He feigned ignorance.

_If you asked Tsuki to paint Mona Lisa, you'd find her painting a pond instead._

Kyoya placed the hot chocolate in front of Tsuki who seemed to admire the wooden table. As faint as it may be, her right cheek had a tint of red which she said that she scratched. "I saw your older sister went out of the building a few moments ago." He was a sharp person, he knew that she was slapped and that she is not a good liar.

Tsuki gave a nod. She pulled the cup closer, enjoying the warmth it gave her. "Nee-san asked about the Mona Lisa's progress." A laugh escaped her lips. "The royal family ordered an imitation since the original one is really very, very delicate at present." She informed before taking a sip.

Kyoya's interest was caught. "You were painting another one instead, weren't you?"

Tsuki almost spat out the beverage when she was caught off guard. She shook her head in denial. "No, of course not! It's Leonardo da Vinci's masterpiece, how could I-" The disbelieving look in Kyoya's face made her realize that it was futile. "Yes, she did." A forced smile was formed on her lips. "But either way, nee-san still wouldn't accept my skill in anything that I do… that's why,"

Kyoya can empathize with her. He, too, was facing the pressure of a third child. In a normal family, the youngest one is always favoured by the parents. That's what they would think, however, it's different. One has to prove his worth just to be acknowledged. Being sweet and gentle alone won't give one merit in this harsh world.

He cupped her right cheek and offered her a comforting smile.

Tsuki looked at him, with her mouth hanging agape.

"There's an amusement park opening today." Kyoya never went to one after he graduated from high school because he found no merit in going to a commoner's entertainment place. But for the span of three years, he found out, that she likes these things. Hani-senpai influenced her that much. "Would you like to come with me?"

Tsuki's face brightened up. She held the hand that was cupping her face and nodded. "I would love to, Kyoya-senpai."

O~O~O

That night, Kyoya walked Tsuki to her apartment. A helium balloon was tied on her wrist to prevent it from flying away. He remembered how she tried to convince him to buy her one just because the trip to the amusement park wouldn't be complete without one. Her other hand held on a stuffed puppy that Kyoya got for her in a target shooting booth.

Kyoya hid his smile behind his hand as he looked at Tsuki.

Tsuki glared at him deviously. "That's mean, Kyoya-senpai!" She pouted, crossing her arms on her chest as she quickened her pace in irritation.

Kyoya half-heartedly apologized. Because who wouldn't laugh if ever they saw that she hit the person in a ghost's costume out of shock? Who wouldn't find it funny that she apologized while running away?

Tsuki finally opened the door to her apartment and gave Kyoya a smile. "Would you like some red tea, senpai?" She asked as she stepped aside to give him space if ever he accepted her invitation.

Kyoya fixed his glasses before he gave an apologetic smile. "I have reports to finish. I'm sorry but I have to pass." He politely refused.

Tsuki's smile turned to a frown of disappointment. "Even for a few minutes? Kyoya-senpai always stays in front of his laptop until dawn." She grabbed his hand, pulling him in. "Just this once."

Kyoya wondered how many 'Just this once,' he let it slip. He'd always end up chatting with her for a minimum of two hours in her living room, and he would remember the work he has to accomplish when she is tending to the dishes.

But he doesn't mind, not even once. Managing the host club was more hectic than managing a girl.

"What is the other one you were painting?" Kyoya asked when she placed the tea cups on the table. The door leading to her work area was closed, which she usually leaves open. When he tried to take a peek, she immediately closed the door, telling him that it was off limits.

"Just something that came inside my head last night." Tsuki hummed as she put two sugar cubes on her tea. It was rare of her to hide something about her works. "From now on, you are not allowed to watch me paint, until I say so, senpai."

Kyoya blinked in confusion.

O~O~O

A graduation party was held after the solemn ceremony. Proud parents came to the ceremony and gave their child a proud gesture in their own way. Kyoya recognized some of his classmate's parents, being part of the upper echelon of the society.

He put on one of his businessman smile, as always, and followed the rules when interacting in the people coming from their world. Always imply, never be blunt, always put on a chaste smile, never show your intentions-

-Kyoya decided that _she _could never survive in this world. The world where you would smile because you have a hidden motive, where you would only imply, where your carefree, honest attitude are improper, and masking your intentions are.

"Otori-sama," Kyoya whipped his head to the side where a girl who shared the same resemblance with someone he knew very well. He returned her chaste smile, one a tamed girl coming from their society would give. She stood with poise, an aura of elegance radiating from her. "Congratulations on your graduation." Even the way she said those words felt like it was scripted... like she had thought of those words and memorized it before hand, much different from Tsuki's way of moving, way of doing things.

"Thank you, Hoshikawa-san." Kyoya gave a curt bow. He raised Yoru's hands to his lips to press a chaste kiss sat the back of her hand as a sign of greeting, as required in their society. When he did that to Tsuki, he remembered, she pulled away before he could even press his lips on the back of her hand, and he laughed because she was making a fuss about it.

"Thank you for your supervision over my little sister," Yoru started. The attention of the crowd diverted away from them a few moments ago when an intermission number started at the stage. "I heard that she always ask you to watch her paint."

Kyoya didn't know where she had acquired that information, but somehow the sentence was modified. "No, I do enjoy her company especially if she paints."

Yoru put her hand against her mouth, stifling a laugh. "You're so kind, Otori-sama, but" The way her eyes sparkled change into something like irritation at the topic. "She's still a disappointment." A heavy sigh was released, as if she had been holding back a year's worth of sigh. "She didn't even continue doing the Mona Lisa painting. She shamed the Hoshikawa family." She spat each word with resentment.

Kyoya knew better than to say anything. He took a glance at her from the corner of his eye, and then turned his attention back to the crowd. "Did she, Hoshikawa-san?" He was challenging her. His smile became dangerous.

"Otori-sama, you are attached to her because you are in the same situation. However, unlike you," Yoru turned to face him, offering a gentle smile of her own. "She ran away from her responsibility. Sora nii-san spoils her that much. It's hateful isn't it?"

Kyoya met with her gaze. "Yes, those who run from their responsibility are really hateful." He answered. Yoru's smile widened in satisfaction. Silence engulfed the two for half a minute.

"Then, would-"

"However," Kyoya's smile vanished. The amusement in his eyes turned to a dangerous predatory glint, sharply looking at her as if he was examining how he would catch her off guard. "Tsuki isn't running from her responsibility. She's facing it."

Yoru hadn't anticipated this. Her calm composure was dissolved, and all Kyoya could see was her shocked and torn expression.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed into slits. "I didn't take interest in her because we're the same... we're different." He pushed his glasses up and turned his back at her, completely losing interest in this conversation. "If you'd excuse me,"

Yoru finally regained her composure and gave him a glare. "How could you side her? There's no merit in simply standing up for a rebellious girl who knows nothing but to paint and pour her feelings out. She never makes an effort for this family." She finally said, fists clenched brows furrowed in deep thought.

"You're jealous of her, aren't you?" Kyoya didn't bother facing her, because there's no point. "Sora-san wouldn't let her do as she wish if she is running from her responsibility. She wouldn't be working hard in imitating the paintings that you told her to imitate if she's a rebellious girl. She doesn't want to imitate paintings... she wants to create them."

Yoru stared at his back for a moment as his words registered in her mind. "But she was doing it because she wants you to accept her as she was, just as how Sora-san and Hani-senpai does." This time, Kyoya turned to her, still with that icy stare. "You never saw her efforts because you saw her as a competition. You were unconsciously pulling her down. That's more hateful, don't you think?"

Yoru's mouth hung agape as his last words echoed inside her head. She was left in the middle of the crowd, pondering on what Kyoya had said.

Kyoya returned to his apartment. He found a large rectangular box lying on his front door, with a folded letter attached to it. He took the letter and opened it to reveal the contents. A part of the letter was smudged because a part of it was perhaps sprinkled with water. The writing was hurried, but he knew whose handwriting it was.

_Thank you for everything, Kyoya-senpai. I'll try not to run away again._

Kyoya never saw her before he flew to Japan. Perhaps, he was wrong. Perhaps, she too, was capable of being dishonest, completely different from her usual self when it comes to opinions coming from the members of her family, and her small circle of friends.

Everything was just confusing and Kyoya thought for a moment that it was the first time he spoke up for someone… even if he will gain anything but merit in his future career for doing so-

-and he found himself not regretting it, even for a single bit.

O~O~O

Tsuki went inside the newly opened hotel, owned by the Otori's. Her brother proudly told her that the Hoshikawa's were responsible for the internal design of the establishment and asked her to see if things were turning out fine.

She pulled up her scarf over her mouth to keep her already cold lips from the cold. One of the employees led her towards the ballroom, where people were gathered to witness the opening speech of the founder of the said hotel.

She entered the room, only to be caught off guard when she saw people wearing formal clothes, as compared to her red turtle neck long sleeve shirt, and her black jeans. She hugged her brown coat closer to her, as she looked at her black boots, because honestly, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

The only formal party she attended was her graduation ball two years ago. Sora doesn't want her to come to those parties. She'd get tired attending one after a day's work, he would say. Oddly, Yoru would agree, telling her that she should rest. For some reason, Tsuki's relationship with Yoru started getting better after she talked with Kyoya-senpai.

"Tsu-chan!" A familiar sweet voice caught her attention. Tsuki whipped her head towards the owner of the voice who beamed at her.

"Mitsukuni nii-san!" Tsuki's face brightened up, momentarily forgetting about the wardrobe malfunction. "What-"

"Heh?" Two males chorused from behind her, causing her to flinch in shock. "Hani-senpai, why is she dressed like someone who needed refuge from the snow outside?" The twins asked.

Hikaru pulled Tsuki's white bonnet from her head, revealing her messy brunette hair. "Does she have any idea that this is a formal party?" He asked, peering at her.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru," The older one nodded, conveying that he got the message.

"Well then Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" The twins nodded before they pulled the poor, confused Tsuki towards a room filled with expensive dresses and gowns. Hani only gave her a reassuring smile as Tsuki looked at him, hoping for an answer. "Please do your best!"

A moment later, Tsuki was pushed towards the ballroom wearing a black gown. Furs covered the neckline, making her feel warm and comfortable. How they managed to put a collection of it, she didn't know, but somehow she was thankful for them.

If only Tsuki wasn't engrossed with finding her way to the ballroom to coordinate with the manager, then she would have noticed a painting was placed at the center of the lobby where everyone can admire it. Monet's style was adopted for this one, playing with the lights of midday. Lilies floated on the pond, while the trees gave some shade to the water.

True enough, Sora was right when he said that these parties would tire her even if she just stood in an area idly, and put on a sweet smile on her face. She managed to slip out of the crowd and explored the first three floors of the hotel.

Tsuki didn't really want to go anything related to Otori Kyoya. After she accidentally eavesdropped on her sister's conversation with her black haired senpai, she decided that it was better if she'd show up to him one day, proudly standing in front of him with what she had done with her life, and not turning her back on her responsibilities. And she was just getting started in her artistic career.

"I wonder, why is it day time?"

Tsuki felt her heart skipped a beat upon hearing that familiar voice she hadn't heard in two years. Goodness, she wasn't prepared for this and-

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Though he flashed her a cool smile, Tsuki could see the hints of exhaustion in his face. The bags under his eyes were more evident.

Tsuki's mouth hung agape in shock. She nodded at him in response because she cannot really think of anything to say as of the moment. She averted her gaze to the marble floor so she may not be lost in thought. Because it was hard to breathe every time she would look at him.

"I wasn't expecting you to be sent here." Kyoya put a hand under his chin as he examined her carefully.

Tsuki peered at him, a blush making its way to her lips. "Nii-san's hands are full." She answered, hands clenching and unclenching with uneasiness.

He was staring at the painting yet again, as if it relieved him of a day's stress. "I've come to conclude that the night sky in your paintings is you and your siblings." The lobby, at that time, wasn't filled with much people. "I expected some sort of painting with the night sky, again. You surprised me there."

Tsuki tilted her head slightly, eyes focused on the painting she made for the man standing right next to her. She almost chuckled at the thought. Right next to her and yet she felt as if a huge gap was between them. Because she had come to painfully accept, deny as she might, that she would never be a merit for him.

And feelings in their world aren't important if no profit is gained from it. Love isn't the most important thing... it's oxygen, and then power... and what most capitalists would say, money. Without it, one cannot survive to buy all the necessities for the body.

Besides, for the person you like to reciprocate your feelings is like saying that every day people can view an eclipse.

Tsuki heaved a sigh before touching the frame of the painting. "This painting is different." Her smile widened and Kyoya couldn't help but be captivated by it. "It's special, just for you." A chuckle escaped her lips at the memory of how they first met. "Kyoya-senpai saved me here."

A thought struck Kyoya, and everything made sense. "It's the pond at the school." He muttered, eyes widening at the sudden realization.

Tsuki nodded in agreement. "It was the first time someone talked to me about my predicament. You pointed out what I felt... that someone understood me." She took his hand and held on it tightly. "I was really happy."

Kyoya stared at their hands for a moment, as if she casted her spell (or course, if Nekozawa-senpai would be asked). She laughed again, snapping him out of the trance. "Senpai saved me there, no matter what the reason is."

Kyoya raised his brow in inquiry. "Then why didn't you show up until now?" He asked. Every time he would think of what had happened between them, he concluded that she heard his conversation with Yoru. It bothered him, what she heard and what she hasn't, because somehow, she managed to worm her way to his heart until it makes him wonder where she stands in his life.

Tsuki was caught off guard. Her eyes widened as he waited for an answer. "Because, I want to be a person suitable to walk beside Kyoya-senpai." She answered, eyes softening as her lips formed a genuine smile that made Kyoya's heart flutter.

Kyoya smirked. "Too bad," Her smile faltered, brows furrowing in confusion. "I like you for being you." Tsuki felt her cheeks heat up. Her mouth hung agape, still trying to register what he had said.

Kyoya chuckled, knowing too well that she doesn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't expecting her to, not just yet, because he hasn't asked her. Instead, he took her hands to his, giving a gentle squeeze to snap her back to the reality she should be facing. "Well then," For the first time in a while, he gave a genuine smile at her, not one of those chaste smiles he usually gives to everyone. "Would you like to continue walking beside me, Tsuki?"

Tsuki wasn't that dumb. In fact she knew that it was a creative way to propose, since it's Kyoya who did it. She was gaping, because it was all too fast and-

-she chuckled, finding all of these amusing all of a sudden. "What good would it be to marry a painter who can't even imitate?" Hopeful orbs stared at their hands with sadness.

Kyoya laughed as if he was mocking her. "Nothing," He gripped on her hands tighter because she was trying to pull away from his touch. "But, I would gain a lot of merit if I marry Hoshikawa Tsuki with no reasons at all."

Tsuki's gaze met with his. She tried to figure out if there was a hidden intention behind those black orbs, because it was just so fantastic that it was too good to be true.

"Would you like me to properly propose to you?" Kyoya didn't bother waiting for an answer. He started getting on his knees to-

-"Yes!" Tsuki surprised him yet again.

Such troublesome girl… he didn't even finish getting on one knee and yet he got an answer.

* * *

_You won't appreciate her work if you insist on something. But she could capture, even your soul, if you look deeper in the heart of her work._

* * *

**So there.**

**To lilybunnyboo18~ yes sorry for making you read 27 pages just for this ending. Happy birthday!**


End file.
